Ryan
'''Ryan Vennie''' Ryan is the main character of The Ryan And Duckie Show. He's also the main protagonist of the show Apperance Ryan is a pale bear with black(brown upclose) eyes and a black nose.Ryan wears a brown sweater with a pumpkin sewed/printed into it,Along the sleeves it has white stripes and a white collar.Back in 2017(And mid 2018) Ryan carried a orange candy bag with a pumpkin on it.However it's been ripped off by the Creator's dog. Ryan's Theme Is:The End (2012 Remix) Personality/Description Ryan seems to be rather friendly,and kind throughout the series.He appears care about his friends and family.He also enjoys drawing as seen in Ryans Drawing.Ryan's voice also has a weird tone to it,His voice sounds very low in energy and calm even when he's scared Relationship with others '''Duckie'''-As stated before [[Duckie]] is ryan's caretaker and seems to always keep an eye on him/take care of him. '''Cawski'''-Cawski and Ryan seemed to have been enemies at one point(Ryan's Drawing)But in other episodes they seemed to have developed as friends '''George'''-It's Unknown weather George and Ryan are friends but in New Special Ryan seems to be concerned about George being captured by Red team Implying that him and George are indeed friends '''The Spirit'''-It's unknown if Ryan and The Spirit are friends or not,or if they even know each other but in Ryan's Guest Ryan seems to have invited The Spirit over for some kind of party or something '''Ryan's Dad'''-Ryan's relationship with his Dad is unknown and it's unknown if his dad is even around but in Ryans Bedtime Duckie mentions Ryan's Dad but neither of them bring him up again Trivia * In some videos Ryan's right leg appears to be chewed up. * It's possible The Creator's Dog could've chewed it up * In Tape#1 Ryan doesn't seem to like crunchies * Also in Tape#1 Ryan has a tablet but it's never seen or mentioned again * Ryan has a keyboard,A Vizo,A Tablet,A Vtech Phone,A Toshiba Laptop,A Telepscope,An Xbox360(In The Bg Of Training video coming soon)An Lg Phone,A Ukuele(With broken strings,Seen In The Cut Pilot Episode)Enough blankets to make an entire fort(Ryan's blanket fort),An Outdoor Swing,A ton of papes with drawings on all of them,A Blue Nightlight(Seen in Ryan's Bedtime)A Pencil Sharpener(Seen in Duckie watching a video)And a Large Blue Guitar(Seen in Ryan's bedtime 2) * In Scary Video#1 and Pr3____?3x a creepy edit of Ryan can be seen ** It's possible this may be an evil clone of Ryan * Despite The Ryan And Duckie Show being a sort of kid friendly show Ryan has died at the end of Ryan's Bedtime * Ryan appears to be 11yrs old * Ryan's voice changes alot in the episodes * Ryan doesn't appear in:Meet the spirit,New intro,ELMODANCE.MP4,Final Boss,Ryan And Duckies prank war 1 and 2,Progression,Halloween Special Intro,More Progression,Important update announcemnt,But now your life must end,!,First video of 2019,RandomStrem,I went to hollywood yesterday,Keyboard jingle 1 and 2,And The Prank War Real Episode * Ryan is actually a 2009 Halloween Starbucks Bearista Bear Gallery